creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Trouble
'is episode 52a of Comedy World. It premiered on Kids' WB on September 2, 2000. Synopsis Eric finds a dog (named Fang) at the local junkyard, and decides to adopt him. But unbeknownst to him, the dog is hostile towards anybody who isn't Eric. Cast *Andrew Rannells as PC Guy, Oscar and Animal Control Agent #1 *Josh Peck as Eric *Frank Welker as Fang, the Ty-Rannell-Saurus Rex and Animal Control Agent #2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Old Man Esmond, Chip and Animal Control Agent #3 *Veronica Taylor as Junkyard Worker #2 *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *John DiMaggio as Tony *Gary Sauls as Constantinos, Joey, and Skipper *Dan Green as Dallas *Edward Felker as Stanley, David and Junkyard Worker #1 *Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Crawford *Grey DeLisle as Sierra Christian, Ollie, Gordon, Travis, Buford, and Peter all make silent cameo appearances. Trivia *When Eric is thinking of what to name Fang, one of the names he comes up with is "Peabody". This is a reference to Mister Peabody from the animated show, ''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends. *When this segment first aired, it was paired with An Apple a Day, and it didn’t air again until Bloom of Youth premiered. Because of this, this was formerly considered to be the rarest episode of Comedy World. *When this episode finally aired again on December 14, 2002, during the 2002 Kids' WB Holiday Sock Party it aired after Bloom of Youth instead of before it like how it normally does. *The title card track for this episode is Allo Paris! by Nino Nardini. *This episode is available to watch on the Love is In the Air DVD, The Very Best of Comedy World DVD box set, and the Season 3 Volume 2 DVD box set. *The title is a reference to the Tom and Jerry short, “Dog Trouble”. *The original airing had PC Guy eating pie. Errors This episode is notorious for having the most animation errors. Here is a list of them. *In the beginning, Eric has sweat stains on his armpits, presumably from running from the school, but when he walks up towards Fang, they're gone. *PC Guy's glasses have darker lenses in this episode instead of their normal color. *Although Fang is a pitbull, the live-action close-ups show him as a Dobermann. *When Constantinos begs Fang to not eat him, his lip sync is off. *When Bill tells Sierra to calm down, the cleaning rag has mysteriously vanished from the counter. *When PC Guy is in a body cast, his mouth becomes visible at one point even though his mouth is concealed by the cast. *Walker's lip syncing isn't correct when he tells Eric to take his backpack to the local orphanage. *When we see the panning shot of the school going hysterical, Travis can be seen flying into the sky. *Near the end, PC Guy's teeth mysteriously vanish, and Eric's face disappears. Transcript (The episode opens up at a junkyard) 'Eric: '''Welp, I just played truant. This junkyard looks like a good hideout. (Suddenly, we can hear a dog whimpering) '''Eric: '''Huh? (Eric goes to the source of the sound, and it's coming from an adorable dog) '''Eric: '''Hey there, little puppy, are you lost? '''Junkyard Worker #1: '''Be careful around this animal, young boy. He isn't what he looks like. '''Eric: '(talking to the dog) Oh, you are the cutest thing I have ever seen! Let me take you to a home that's better than this scrapheap. 'Junkyard Worker #2: '''I think you're getting the wrong idea, kid. This dog can be ''very ''unstable. Especially around humans. (Eric is walking out of the junkyard, completely ignoring the warnings) '''Junkyard Worker #2: '''Why do we even bother? It's not like they're gonna listen anyway. (Eric and the dog are seen walking down the street) '''Eric: '''I guess you are gonna need a name. Do you like Buster? (The dog nods no) How about Peabody? (The dog scowls) Yeah, you're right. Ok, lets see, ummm... (Suddenly, the dog pounces onto a discarded doll, and mauls it) '''Eric: ' (notices the dog's fangs sinking into the doll) How about Fang? (The dog licks Eric) 'Eric: '''Ok, Fang it is! Alright, let's get you home. (Cut to the apartment, where PC Guy watching TV) '''PC Guy: '''No, Loretta! He's not right for you! '''Eric: '''Hey, PC Guy! I've got a surprise for you! '''PC Guy: '(turns the TV off) Really? That's great! 'Eric: '''What starts with a "D" and ends with an "og"? '''PC Guy: '''A dog? '''Eric: '''Yes! (holds Fang up) '''PC Guy: '''Eric! We don't need a dog! We already have Oscar. '''Oscar: '(hoots) 'PC Guy: '''And you already know how I feel about dogs. They trample in their own poop, they are unruly no matter how "trained" they are, they don't know what leaving people alone is, they smell like roadkill, they're loud, they're needier than children, and worst of all, dog people are always obnoxious. '''Eric: '(frowns) 'PC Guy: '''And besides, you are too irresponsible to care for a dog. '''Eric: '(whimpers) 'PC Guy: '''No crying, Eric. (Eric sheds a tear) '''PC Guy: '(puts some giant ear plugs into his eardrums) ERIC, DON'T! (Eric starts crying, which makes a flood, and we see Constantinos drowning in it) 'PC Guy: '''Fine, you can keep him. '''Eric: '''Hooray! '''PC Guy: '''So, what is the dog's name? '''Eric: '''Fang. (Fang bears his fangs at PC Guy) '''PC Guy: '''Well, I can certainly see why. (We suddenly cut to a live action stock footage of a rabid dog barking) (We cut back to PC Guy, who screams bloody murder) (PC Guy's scream causes Fang to jump out of Eric's arms and onto PC Guy's face, and he proceeds to maul PC Guy) '''PC Guy: '''ERIC! GET THIS MONSTER OFF OF ME!! '''Eric: '''Aw, Fang likes you! Here, I'll give you guys some toys to play with. (tries to toss Fang some toys, but unfortunately this worsens matters since they fall on PC Guy, and the attack gets more intense) (Later, we see a life-support bound PC Guy in his room) '''PC Guy: '''My everything hurts. (Eric barges in with Fang) '''PC Guy: '''Eric! Keep your dog out of my room! '''Eric: '''But PC Guy, Fang wants to apologize. (Fang is visibly sad) '''PC Guy: '''Oh, ok. Come here, Fang. (Fang jumps up onto PC Guy's lap, and starts licking him) '''Eric: '''I've got to use the can. (Runs off) (Suddenly, Fang bears his fangs at PC Guy again) '''PC Guy: '''Huh? (We see a live action stock footage of a rabid dog barking, and then the camera cuts to outside the apartment, where we hear PC Guy screaming at the top of his lungs) (Later, as PC Guy is trying to sleep, Fang begins barking) '''PC Guy: '''Eric! Can you make that dog be quiet!? '''Eric: '''PC Guy! Don't be rude to Fang! '''PC Guy: '''But I'm- (groans and and covers his head with a pillow) (The barking continues all through the night. Eventually, Fang barges into PC Guy's bedroom and hops on his bed while barking) '''PC Guy: '''Ok, you've gone too far! I'm gonna deliver you to the local buffet! They'll LOVE you! (He grabs a net, but then Fang quickly eats it and wraps his teeth around PC Guy's leg) '''PC Guy: '''Note to self: save revenge for later. (The camera immediately cuts to the bedroom door as we hear PC Guy screaming and Fang biting into him. The next morning, PC Guy is in yet another body cast. His alarm goes off and it blows away the body cast. As a result, Fang starts barking, which disturbs Old Man Esmond. He bangs on the door) (Eric answers the door) '''Old Man Esmond: '''Will you please shut that dog up?! '''Eric: '''Call him by his name! '''Old Man Esmond: '''Fine then. What is that mutt's name? '''Eric: '''Fang. (Suddenly, Fang runs to the door and bears his fangs at Old Man Esmond. He screams and runs off, with Fang in hot pursuit) (Old Man Esmond eventually outruns Fang, but has unfortunately run right into a road, and is hit by a car) (Later, at school...) '''Principal Walker: '''The Pearson brothers are two and a half minutes late. If they died on the way here, then their memorial's only gonna last for 15 seconds! (Eric comes in, with something shaking in his backpack. PC Guy is still wounded) '''Principal Walker: '''OK, I guess Eric's brain just died. (walks up to them) Hey, Eric, what the heck's in your backpack?! If it's a bomb, take it to the orphanage, not here! '''Eric: '''Oh, it's not just any bomb... (unzips his backpack, and Fang springs out of it) IT'S MY NEW PET DOG! '''Principal Walker: '''Eric, you know there are 2 things specifically not allowed here: one, opinions from people other than me, and two, HIDEOUS MUTTS LIKE THAT! (At that moment, Fang bites Walker's buttocks) '''Walker: '''Huh? (notices Fang biting him) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (Walker does everything he can to get Fang off of his rear, including shaking him, striking him against a coffee table, splashing hot coffee all over him, and trying to feed him steak, but none of these attempts work. Walker continues screaming and running all over the school, destroying every object he comes into contact with) (All the students notice Fang and scream as he gets off of Walker and starts attacking everybody else) '''Skipper: '''DEAR GOD! WHO LET A STRAY MUTT IN HERE?! '''Eric: '''That would be me! His name is Fang, I found him at a junkyard the other day. And don't call him a "mutt"! He's really friendly when ya get to know him. (Fang mauls Skipper offscreen and then he sees Constantinos) '''Constantinos: '''Great, just my luck. (Fang gets closer) No, no! I don't taste good! (We see a live action stock footage of a rabid dog barking, and we then hear Constantinos screaming as he gets mauled off-screen) (The sight of this causes PC Guy to scream and run to the other side of the hallway) '''PC Guy: '(to himself) Okay, calm down, Edward. You can do this. It's just a little mutt. (suddenly, he sees Fang walking by with a piece of Constantinos' vest in his mouth and then he runs away and actually hides inside a picture frame) (We see a front view of the picture frame, and we see the painting "American Gothic", with PC Guy in place of the man on the painting) (Fang continues to chase students through the school, but in the chaos, a light gets knocked down and the entire school is set ablaze) 'Mr. Crawford: '(on the P.A. System) Attention! Attention! There's a flea-infested mutt loose in the school that's gonna eat you! (Tony screams bloody murder, and he jumps out of a two-story window, but his obesity cushions his fall) (We see a nice panning shot of the school in complete chaos. An asteroid is seen in the background, falling to Earth. A firetruck pulls up) 'Eric: '''Holy cow, PC Guy! The whole school LOVES Fang! He's like a mascot now! I gotta show the whole town how cute he truly is. (Eric walks off, and within a second, we can hear tons of people screaming. The city is now also in complete chaos. Dallas and Stanley are witnessing the madness) '''Dallas: '(walks up to Fang and laughs) Get a load of this dog. 'Stanley: '''Yeah, what harm can Snoopy do to us? Is he mad that the Red Baron finally defeated him? (Both laugh) '''David: '''Guys, stop! He's gonna kill us! '''Dallas: '''Is Scooby acting up because Fred didn't give him a Scooby Snack? (Both laugh harder) '''Joey: '''I can't watch this! (he and David hide behind a large piece of debris) '''Stanley: '''You guys are overreacting. Fortunately, I ain't scared of a smelly mutt. We'll handle him. (tries to baby talk Fang) Come here, little doggy. Oh, who's a good little doggy? C'mere, boy! Who wants a treat? Oh, yes! You do, doggy! You do! (The camera immediately cuts to a live action stock footage of a rabid dog barking. Dallas and Stanley let out some loud, terrified screams as Dallas' eyes fall out and Stanley's teeth also fall out. Then, they both run away) '''David: '''Dallas? '''Joey: '''Stanley? (screams upon seeing their shoes and underwear on the floor) (Cut to Breault Burgers, we see Bill cleaning a counter, the phone rings) '''Bill: '(Answers the phone) Breault Burgers. Bill speaking. 'Sierra: '(On the phone) Daddy! There's a mutt in the apartment! '''Bill: '''Oh, calm down, Sierra. That's probably just your brother playing. (Hangs up) (David and Joey run in) '''Joey: '''Mr. Breault! Your son's been eaten by a mutt! (Bill's nose deflates, and then we cut to him running to his apartment faster than Usain Bolt on a treadmill) '''Bill: '''I'M COMING, PRINCESS!!! (Bill goes through his pocket to get a weapon so he can deal with Fang. He takes out a humpback whale, a pickup truck, a water gun, a house gardening magazine, and an oversized mallet, but then he settles on a swordfish) (He bursts through the wall of his penthouse) '''Bill: '''Alright, you stupid mutt! Nobody bullies my family members but me! (prepares to slice him up) (Fang barks and dodges the swordfish, and he takes out a sword of his own) '''Bill: '''You've 'got to be kidding me. (They have an epic sword duel throughout the city, but then Fang overpowers Bill) '''Bill: '''NO! PLEASE! GET OFF MY MONEY! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! (We see a live-action stock footage of a rabid dog barking, and Bill gets so scared he screams hard and wets himself. Then, he takes off in a private helicopter that Wyatt is in) (Fang continues chasing citizens through the blazing city, but he is soon stopped by Chip) (They aggressively bark at each other, and before we know it, they start fighting) (However, a squad of animal control agents interrupt the scene. Chip whimpers and runs away) '''Animal Control Agent #1: '''FREEZE! KEEP YOUR PAWS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! (Fang is actually scared for once. He puts his arms up) '''Animal Control Agent #2: '''This creature sickens me, but he's so cute! (tries to hug Fang, but then the third agent grabs his shoulders) '''Animal Control Agent #3: '''STOP IT! Looks can be deceiving! What are you, stupid?! '''Eric: '''Oh my god! What are you doing to Fang?! He did nothing to hurt anyone! '''Animal Control Agent #1: '''I'm sorry, young man, but this dog is not suitable for being a pet. Have you SEEN what this monster's done to the city?! '''Eric: '''He's no monster! He's only a dog, and clearly you don't understand! '''Animal Control Agent #3: '''Take a look at the city. He's done all of the damage. (We see a panning shot of the entire city, which is completely destroyed; so much so, that it looks like a nuclear wasteland more than anything. The trademark "Welcome to Lakeside City" sign snaps in half) '''Animal Control Agent #3: '''Hey, Frank! Put this thing in the net. (The second agent puts Fang in an oversized net) '''Animal Control Agent #1: '''We'll take it from here, folks. Continue on. (The three agents take off in their helicopter, with a worried Fang trapped in a net) (Everybody cheers, but then Eric frowns. However, he quickly gets an idea and he lets out a huge smile) (Later that day, everything is back to normal - or so, we think. PC Guy is ecstatic) '''PC Guy: '''I'M SO GLAD ANIMAL CONTROL DID THEIR JOB! Eric, thank you for acknowledging what did you did was wrong and being able to let go of Fang. '''Eric: '''You're welcome. I honestly think Fang is a thing of the past now, so you'll be even MORE happy when you see my new pet. '''PC Guy: '(becomes horrified) Huh?! '''Eric: '''OH, FLUFFY! (The Ty-Rannell-Saurus Rex crashes through the living room wall and he roars) (The camera fades to black, and we hear a crunching noise followed by PC Guy screaming) (Episode ends) Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World Season 3 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages Category:Chatterbox Productions